


m i n e

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Biting, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Forced Soulmates, Heats, Jealous Sans, Kisses, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Masochist reader, Monster Heat, Papyrus is your friend, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader gets hybrid babies, Reader lives alone, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sadist Sans, Sans was your best friend, Sex, Short Reader, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Tall Sans, Territorial Sans, Underfell Sans, heat - Freeform, hybrid baby, sadist, shy reader, sub Reader, territorial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: It seems you've become soulmates with your edgy, asshole best friend Sans.Turns out, he's very territorial.What have you gotten yourself into?I'm not very good at summaries.---UPDATE: I'M NOT DEAD.





	1. You don't have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please let me know if any errors. Thank you!
> 
> BITING  
> POSSESSIVE BEHAVIOR  
> DON'T READ IF IT TRIGGERS YOU.

You slept with Sans the fucking skeleton.

 

~~Hehe fucking~~

 

You had woken up that morning and you were tangled in another person’s body. _Sans_ body. He was holding you tightly, almost possessively. You looked around, realizing you were in his fucking bedroom. He had never let you go in there before, regardless of the fact you were close friends. The first thing that caught your eyes was the giant pile of dirty clothes on the floor. You quickly but carefully untangled yourself from his body, making sure not to wake him up in the process. He stirred a little, and let out a tiny growl before clinging to the comforter, obviously searching for you. You found your clothes on the floor, only your bra and underwear were torn to shreds. You quickly put on your shirt and pants, mourning the loss of your bra, and made your way out of the room. You tip toed downstairs and were met with Papyrus, who was watching Mettatons cooking show.

 

“OH, HELLO HUMAN... DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH MY BROTHER? YOU SMELL OVERWHELMINGLY LIKE HIM.” He asked you. You had a good friendship with Papyrus, him being your second best friend. You blushed and stuttered out an answer “Uh.. y-yeah. I’m gonna… gonna g-go home.” He shrugs and you quickly slide your shoes on and exit the house.

 

Now you were home, sitting in your bed, trying to remember everything that happened. You could only remember little bits and praises. _The way his tongue felt, and the way his voice sounded…_

 

But you couldn’t remember anything after he... entered your body. After he touched your soul. Your head hurt so bad, and your soul was aching and you didn’t understand any of it. Why couldn’t you remember? You felt weirdly sick, like you had the flu.

 

You felt a strange aching on your neck and looked in the camera in your phone.  There was teeth marks, and it was glowing with red . Okay, that’s gonna scar.

 

You jumped when your phone started ringing, Sans ringtone playing. You had him set to _Boss Ass Bitch_ to piss him off one day, and you never changed it. You didn’t want to speak right now, so you let it go to voicemail. His voice made you _ **ache**._ You had never been so anxious to hear him speak. 

 

“we need to talk. call me or I’m gonna come over. you have until 11.” His voice was sleepy and sexy. You looked at the time on your phone after the voicemail went away. It’s was 10:30. Shit. You shivered when a memory played in your mind.

 

_“you're_ **m i n e.** _all fucking mine... say it, kitten.” He whispered in your ear as he slammed into you at a perfect pace. You cried out in bliss and whimpered out “Y-yours…” and he chuckled deeply, praising you with neck kisses._

 

You whimpered when you pulled yourself out of the flash back, a deep blush on your face. _His_? It… it was a one night stand. _Right_? He didn’t… he didn’t want you. There’s no way he ever could. You were just… _you_.

 

You got up and put on some comfy sweat pants, along with a white tank top. Your hair was down and curly, and you had bed head but you didn’t care. He had seen you worse than this anyways. 

 

You heard an urgent pounding on your door, and you almost screamed. You slowly walk down the stairs and you suddenly don’t feel so sick anymore. You felt _good._ Like something was clicked back into place.

 

You opened the door and there he was. His face was flushed and he was in sweat pants like you, only he was wearing his jacket. He stared at you for a second, and it was like a flash of relief went over him. “hey…” he speaks softly, bringing his hands up to cup your face, cradling it. You felt yourself blush and say “H-hi?” this was very unlike him.

 

He looked like he was snapped out of a trance and he let go of your face. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and blushed. You moved to the side to let him in, and he accepted. He walked into your living room and sat down. This was nothing new, he had been there so many times.

 

You sigh softly as you shut the door. You walk into the living room and sat down on the opposite side of him.

 

“so, what, I got cooties now?” he asked you sarcastically, laying his chin into his hand. 

 

“N-no? Just… I don’t know. Just… _shut up_.” You stutter out feeling like an idiot. He was smiling, but it wasn’t his usual mocking smile, it was a smile with.. _admiration._ You looked at him for a second but you couldn’t keep his gaze, you looked down into your hands. He chuckled.

 

“W-What did you wanna talk about?” you ask him, looking around, basically everywhere but at him. His smile dropped a little and he scooted closer to you. You felt strange.

 

“...can I see your soul for a second, baby girl?” he asked you gently, his eyes soft. He had never called you that before, but you decided you liked it. It sounded _so good_ coming from his lips. You nodded slowly.

 

He reached to your chest and pulled gently. Your soul came out, only… it wasn’t your soul? Your soul was usually pink for Euphoria, but now… in the middle of it was a red heart. It looked just like his, even with the small scar in the middle. He was smiling at it softly, and you wished you understood what was going on. “i fucking knew it.” He says softly under his breath.

 

Suddenly, he kissed your soul and you whimpered, clinging to his arm. He chuckled and returned your soul back to you. You whimpered as it reentered your body. He moved the hair out of your face and he kissed your forehead gently. **_“m i n e.”_** he practically growls against your forehead.

 

You quickly stood up, feeling very uncomfortable all of the sudden. Sans was always so cold and edgy, it was like he was a completely different person right now. He raised a brow bone at you. “Uh… I-I think I’m gonna get some water...” you say, and you quickly exit the living room, making your way to the kitchen. You could feel him staring at you as you disappeared.

 

You leaned against the counter as you sipped from the water bottle you got out of the fridge. This was really starting to freak you out. He was acting like you were dating… _were you_? What the fuck happened last night? Suddenly he walked into the kitchen and you were snapped out of your thoughts.

 

“sup?” he asked you, standing close to you. Closer than he usually would.

 

“N-Nothing…” you stutter out. 

 

He grabbed your chin and made you look at him. His eyes were intense and it felt like he was looking directly into your _soul_. You felt intimidated and weak in your knees. He pulled you into his arms and hugged you. You pressed your face against his chest and he hid his face in your neck, inhaling your scent. This was all _way_ to intimate for friends.

 

You pull back and ask “Okay, s-seriously, what’s going on? You’re not acting like you.” He looked in your eyes again and spoke softly “what, you don’t like me like this? you don’t want me close?” he looked a little nervous for your answer.

 

“I-I… don’t mind, I just… I don’t get what’s going on.” You manage to stutter out, still unable to meet his gaze. He kisses your forehead and you get another flash back. 

 

 _“i want you_ **closer** _…” he practically growled in you ear and it made you shudder. You clung to him tighter, trying to fulfill his wishes. He was at a steady pace and he was deep. He pulled out your soul and you whimpered, unsure of what he was doing. He made it levitate above both of your sweaty bodies and he pulls out his own. They both danced together above you and you watched in awe as your whole body pulsed with pleasure. He was moaning and grunting in your ear and you were_  so _close._

 

You gasped a little, coming out of the flashback and he smiled at you. “our souls bonded babe. you’re all **_mine_** now. You don’t exactly have a choice anymore.”

 

You freeze and look up at him. He had a territorial look in his eyes and your neck ached. “O-our souls? _Bonded_?” he kissed your neck and made a “Mhm” sound. You knew about soul bonding from Alphys and Undyne back when they bonded.

 

“I-I never agreed to- _Ahh-“_ you were cut off by him sucking and nipping at your neck. It’s felt _so fucking nice._ His teeth went into the previous holes he made the night before, and you moaned loudly. He squeezed your hips and you clung to the back of his coat. He pulled away gently, licking the mark before resting his forehead against yours.

 

“yeah. yeah, you did. last night.”

 


	2. Smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't really have plot, just sex and fluff. The next chapter will have plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Next thing you knew you were being placed onto your kitchen counter, and he was standing in between your legs, and his tongue was in your mouth. You coward slightly under his touches, and he noticed, and he smiled. It _pleased_ him. 

 

_Fucking sadist._

 

His kisses sent magic across your lips and it was _so good_. You whimpered and he chuckled into your mouth. Your arms laced around his neck and he squeezed your hips a little to hard. The pain seemed to enhance the experience, making the pleasure all that much greater. 

 

He moved to start kissing your neck, and you clung to him, desperately trying to get more pleasure out of this. He purred in satisfaction, and you were learning that he _really_ liked you being close to him. Suddenly you smelled some type of smoke and you closed your eyes tightly, knowing he was about to teleport. 

 

When you opened your eyes you were back in his bedroom, lying on his bed. He was above you, straddling you with a sexy look on his face. You blushed darkly and covered your face in embarrassment. He laughed and effortlessly moved your hands to kiss you gently. His gentle kisses were now your favorite, making you weak in your knees. He bit your bottom lip gently and you squirmed slightly, causing him to let out an evil sounding chuckle. He was so intimidating, but so fucking attractive. His hand snuck up your shirt and you felt butterflies. It felt so right when he touched you, but your mind was telling you it wasn’t. He played with your left breast as he sucked and bit your right shoulder “S-Sans..!” you cry out desperately, and he growled. That scared the shit out of you. He was so feral and scary!

 

“you're so beautiful.” He whispered into your ear, finally leaving your neck. You blushed and stuttered out “N-No, I’m nothing special.” You had always been insecure, and he always knew.

 

He grabbed your arms and pinned them to either side of your head, before staring into your eyes intensely. You whimpered slightly. “you are fucking special. you're ** _m i n e_**. that alone makes you special. but you were always perfect to me. understood? ” He spoke with admiration and your heart melted. You nodded slowly. “good.” He muttered before removing your shirt completely in one swift motion. 

 

You gasped and tried to cover yourself, but he wouldn’t let you. Tears started to poke out of the corners of your eyes from embaressement, but he wiped them away and kissed your stomach. Your heart was seriously pounding and you felt so nervous. Were you about to have sex again? _Soul_ Sex? 

 

He held one hand above your head, and the other slid into your pants. You moaned softly as his fingers found your clit. He rubbed small circles into it and you used your other hand to cling to him. He was skilled, that much was obvious, and he liked to show off. 

 

He slid a finger inside of you, and his thumb continued to toy with your clit. It was just then you realized _how_ wet you were. You moaned loudly, and he rewarded your noises with kisses. He removed your sweat pants with one swift motion, and you felt suddenly very vulnerable and nervous. You tried to move away and he growled at you. “fucking **_don’t_**. bad idea.” he said in a warning tone, and he pulled you back against him, and he grinded against your naked body. You let out a soft moan when you felt the magic in his pants swell against you. You wanted them off. You started to pull at his pants and he chuckled, removing them for you. You whined when he pressed against you and he removed his coat. 

 

“i’m gonna make you _scream my name_ , dollface.”

 

He spread your legs and you bit your lip in anticipation. This was really happening again, and you were scared, and you were excited. The tip of his dick touched your entrance and you moaned, feeling that familiar ache.

 

“i’m the _only thing_ that’s gonna cross your mind.”

 

He slid in and you cried out in pure bliss. _“S-Shit_ ” you whimpered out softly, and he let out a half hearted laugh. You clung to him, and he grabbed onto your hips. His phalanges dug into your sides and it was magical. He bit your shoulder and you winced, not expecting the pain to be so intense, but you felt him put his essence into you.

 

He pulled back and pulled your soul out, being gentle, and he got his out too. As soon as they were both out they levitated and seemed to dance again. You watched in awe as they gently touched, bringing you immense bursts of pleasure. Suddenly, they combined. You screams out in pure _bliss_ when they did and he growled into your neck, which he had been giving little kisses to. 

 

His thrusts got faster, and the feeling got more intense. Your breath was hitching and you felt him drawing blood on your hips, clinging to you.

 

“ ** _closer_**.” He commanded, and you wrapped your legs around him, desperate to fulfill his wish. You screamed as you came, your walls tightening around his dick, making him feel even better as well. He snarled loudly and bit your neck, drawing blood. You whimpered, pain encasing your neck quickly, but you still clung to him. He came inside of you, and you felt it. It was slimy, but so arousing. Your souls turned back into two souls and returned to your bodies.

 

It was then you realized he knotted you. You whimpered as he adjusted himself to cuddle you. You relaxed a little in his hold and he kissed your ear. “we're gonna be here for at least an hour. take a nap. i’ll wake you up when it’s gone.” He whispers in a soothing voice. You whined but still fell asleep.

 

…

 

When you opened your eyes, you were snuggled into Sans chest. He was snoring softly, and the knot was gone. You went to sit up, but he pulled you closer and growled. You sighed softly and settled into his embrace. You knew you were gonna be there for a little while. Looking around his room, you noticed there was a flat screen TV. You wished you could turn it on so you could pass the time. 

 

When his eyes fluttered open, he immediately searched for you, and he visibly relaxed when he saw your face. He kissed your forehead and rubbed your back. This was a lot. Yesterday morning, you were playing video games and yelling at each other, and now today you were bonded.  “morning beautiful.” He whispered into your ear and you snuggled closer to him. He was so warm.

 

“Its one in the afternoon.” You say back, having seen it in the alarm clock. He chuckled and kissed your lips gently. 

 

“you're **_m i n e_**.” he whispered into your ear and you clung to him. “say it.” He commanded.

 

“I’m yours.” You say back. You remembered having to do the same thing the first time, so it felt like a reflex. He smiled and licked at the mark he gave you.

 

_“damn right.”_

 

…

 

You finally managed to get him out of bed and down the stairs. 

 

“HUMAN! YOU ARE STILL HERE! I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT?” Papyrus asked you as soon as you entered the living room. 

 

“she did bro, she came back.” Sans replied for you, pulling you down on the couch and against his chest. 

 

“OH... WELL I THINK SHE CAN ANSWER FOR HERSELF SANS!” Papyrus scolded him, and Sans just rolled his eyes and kissed the top of your head.

 

Maybe you could get used to this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same


	3. Here's the deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow actual plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, just Sans being a possessive fuck.

You were in the bathroom doing your hair and getting ready for work when Sans came in and demanded to know “where do you think you're going?”

 

You stared at him for a second, startled, before saying “Work?” he knew you worked week days.

 

“ _no_. you're not. i want you to quit.” He stated sternly. You stared at him in disbelief before you scoffed and rolled your eyes.

 

“Why the hell would I do that? I like working.” You say and go back to straightening your hair. That was a lie, but you weren't quitting.

 

He growls lightly and your neck aches in a strange type of response. “you don’t _need_ to work. i can take care of you my fucking self.” He says, weirdly angry. You sigh, turning off the straightener and turn to look at him.

 

“Why do you want me to quit all of a sudden?” you ask him.

 

“because i don’t like it when you’re anywhere except in my territory. it makes me _sick_.” He grabbed your chin during his words and forced you to look at him. He all but growled the words he spoke.

 

 _“_ T-Territory?” you ask him, your voice small. His eyes were intimidating you a little bit.

 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your forehead I'm a soothing manner. “yeah. as in this house, my stations, and grillby's are all considered _my_ territory. i don’t want you in anyone else’s.” he explained lazily, seeming to relax a little by your small voice.

 

“But… I’m only working 2 to 8 today. A-and you could come visit me if you want.” You try to reason with him.

 

He sighs. “...fine. you have one chance in this, don’t talk to anyone I don’t know or like,” He bargains back with you. You rolled your eyes. How would he know who you talked to? Exactly, he couldn’t! You nodded regardless and he left you to finish getting ready.

 

~~you secretly flipped him off~~

 

* * *

 

 

When you got to work, which was a part time job at the shop, the first thing that happened was Bunnie, the shopkeeper, pulled you to the back of the store.

 

“You mated with _Sans_!?” she asked you, raising her voice a little.

 

You blushed a deep scarlet and stuttered out “W-what!? H-how..?” that was so blunt.

 

She laughs and says “His scents all over you. I thought you were just friends?” she teases you, using finger quotes.

 

“W-we were… I don’t really remember what happened, all I know is when I woke up yesterday morning I was bonded with him I guess. He even wanted me to quit today.” You say back. 

 

She scoffed. “I’m not surprised. I am surprised that he didn’t _force you_ to quit though.” She says and she walks back to the front of the store. “Organize the clothes, will ya?” she calls to you from the front of the store. 

 

“Yup.” You call back, and you start to fold and sort the items of clothing. It took you about 15 minutes to sort all of them, and after that you went to the front of the store so Bunnie could leave. Her shift ended a few minutes ago but she waited for you to finish up in the back.

 

“Have fun! Don’t forget to lock up!” she says as she exits the store. You wave in response and lean against the counter.

 

You take out your phone and start to play a game on it, since there was nobody in the store at the moment. The store was usually empty, since Snowdin was such a small place. The bell rung on the door and you looked up to see Aaron entering the shop. 

 

“Hello ; )” he says upon entering.

 

“Hey Aaron. Need something?” you ask him.

 

“Yeah, can I get a cinnamon bunny ; ) I would ask for your number but… it’s obvious you’re taken ; )” he says as he hands you 25G and flexes. You take the money and hand him the Cinnamon Bunny. His words make your face flush again.

 

“Yeah. It seems everyone can tell.” You say, leaning back on the counter. He says goodbye and he leaves, and you eat a Cinnamon Bunny yourself. Bunnie never minded when you had one. 

 

* * *

 

 

Work was slow, and before you knew it, it was closing time. You closed the shop and locked up. 

 

“hey.” You hear behind you as you lock the door. You jump a little, startled. You turned around and there was Sans. His face was red and he had a content kind of smirk on his face. 

 

“Hi.” You say back, and he pulls you against him. He nuzzled the top of your head and you giggled a little. He acted like such a cat sometimes. You wrap your arms around him and he kisses the top of your head before letting you go.

 

“we gotta talk. like, as soon as we get back to the house.” He says, holding your face and looking into your eyes. His eyes looked lustful and needy. It made your stomach flutter. Something about him felt… off. He pulled you against his chest and you felt the room spin. You shut your eyes tightly.

 

When he let you go you pulled away to see you were back at his house. It made you realize you needed to go home soon and water your plants. You had been staying here for about a week. He sat down on the couch and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Are you okay?” you ask, moving to sit next to him. You press the back of your hand against his forehead to feel his temperature. His expression went soft and you stared into his eyelights. He pulls you into his lap and made you straddle him. You blush darkly and try to move away, but his hands hold your hips tightly in place. “I-I…” you start to stutter, but he shushes you. He let out a small sigh and brushed the hair out of your face and behind your ear.

 

“Alright sweetheart. Here’s the deal.” He starts, placing his forehead against yours. “i’m... going into heat. and you’re gonna have to help me out.”

 

…

 

Wait, _what?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit waddup


	4. Meow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is gonna explain the concept of heat and what's gonna happen. Reader is confused so she teases him cuz he's a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, you guys are super sweet. Thank you for all the nice comments and over 200 kudos like you guys are so awesome! Sorry updates are kinda all over place, I'm trying my best.
> 
> <3

You quickly stand up and move away from Sans, and he fucking growls at you. “What are you a fucking cat? Don’t cats go into heat?” you ask him in disbelief. _Honestly, like what the fuck_? He gives you a look that says ‘ _Bitch, really?_ ” and you roll your eyes.

 

“ _no_ , i ain't a fucking _cat._ i’m a monster, dumbass.” He says, clearly becoming Mr. Attitude. Fine. You could catch an attitude too.

 

“Okay but you're, like, a cat.” You say back, a grin spreading on your face. You knew you were pushing it and he clearly wasn’t in the mood for jokes, but you couldn’t help it, this was ridicules. “don’t push your luck, _kitten_.” He says, clearly starting to get agitated, but still making his stupid pun. Dick. 

 

 

Were you gonna push your luck?

 

 

 _Of course_ you were!

 

 

“What? It’s cool I like cats. I could rub your belly if you want.” You were clearly suppressing giggles and Sans clearly didn’t find this ‘ _humorous_.’ He was giving you a full on glare now.

 

“last chance to shut the fuck up y/n.” His voice was an octave lower and it intimidated you, and spread heat through out your body. His eyes were cold and warning.

 

“Okay, okay I’m sorry.” You say softly as you sit back down next to him on the couch.

 

Then your stupid ass let out a high pitched meow, because fuck him. He’s a cat. 

 

 

…

 

 

And that was a _big_ mistake.

 

It all happened very fast. His head snapped towards you and his magic flared from his eye socket. You screeched as he grabbed onto your arm, and next thing you knew you were underneath him in his bed. He was hovering above you, both hands next to either side of your face.

 

“you really just _can’t_ keep your fucking mouth shut, _huh_?” he snarls at you, a stern look on his face. You whimper beneath him, not expecting any of this to happen from a simple joke.

 

“I-I..” you start but he snarls. “ **shut the fuck up y/n**.” he growled. Okay. Yup. You could do that. Sure.

 

You quickly shut your mouth and you felt weak again. He always made you feel _so fucking_ weak. You knew it was a side effect of new soul mates, but it still make you anxious. He licked the mark on your neck and you involuntarily shuddered. You felt his smirk against your neck and he gave it soft pecks.  You let out a quiet whine and you feel him chuckle a little.

 

His hand snakes its way up your shirt and you gasp “W-wait sto-!” you start to panic but he quickly kisses you, gently kneading your breast in his hand. All of your anxieties were starting to peak because your body was so fucking sore. He fucked you every chance he had! You whined against his mouth and he seemed to be enjoying your weakness. He pulled away to take off his jacket. You whimpered when his touch was back on your breasts.

 

“relax, sweetheart. let me take care of you.” His voice went soft and loving again. His voice made you feel safe, but anxious. It was the most confusing thing.

 

“W-wait! _Please_ just- ngh… hang on.” You stutter, gently pushing him away. He pulls back and looks at you, irritation clear on his face.

 

“ _what_?” he asks in a snippy tone, sitting up.

 

“C-can you _please_ explain this heat thing? Jokes aside? I don’t… really know what it is.” You say, slowly sitting up and tucking your knees against your chest. You felt weirdly vulnerable. 

 

He sighed. “okay… okay. so, when a monster goes into heat… they get very… strange? yeah. we'll go with strange. when they have someone they have heavy feelings for… like i have for _you,_ ” your face flushed as he spoke, “we get more… what’s the word..?”

 

“Possessive?” you ask him, remembering the way he acted this morning over you going to work.

 

He chuckled, that cute one that always made your heart flutter. “well, yeah, _definitely_ possessive… but I was thinking more along the lines of that our uh, sex drives sky rocket, and uh…” his face flushed this time, and he turned away “we want to, uh… _procreate_? i guess, that’s the word?” he turned his hands into fists and placed them in his lap. That’s was one of his few nervous actions.

 

Your heart was pounding. Procreate? As in breed? _He wanted to have a baby with you_?

 

Your whole face was bright red. “S-so… you wanna have a baby with.. _me_?” you ask him, your voice timid and careful.

 

He let out a groan and covered his face. An embarrassed action. He was very rarely embarrassed so this was kind of amusing.

 

“look, baby, I’m really horny an-“

 

“You're _always_ horny.” You cut him off. He stared at you for a second and then he blinked. 

 

“i swear to god, if i didn’t love you i would _literally_ kill you.” He says with the most deadpan face.

 

Wait… love?

 

You stared at him and searched his expression, but he didn’t really have one.

 

“You love me?” you finally ask after a few moments.

 

His eyes get wider for a second and he scratches his cheek. Another nervous action.

 

“well… yeah. that’s kinda… y’know, why i claimed you that night. i didn’t _have_ to, but i _wanted_ to. i wanted you to be _mine_.” His voice was stern and made your legs feel like jello.

 

He looked so cute. His cheeks red and eyes soft. The cute action of scratching where it was flushed made him seem slightly innocent.

 

“…I am you know.” You speak up softly after a moment of silence.

 

“what?” he asks.

 

“…Yours.”

 

He froze, and then his face lit up and he pulled your face against his into a gentle kiss. You could feel his smile against your lips, and it made you smile. He pulled away and kissed your nose before pressing his forehead against yours _. “damn fucking right you’re mine.”_ He looked so genuinely happy. 

 

“Okay…” he said, pulling away and sitting back where he was. “we’re gonna need safe words.”

 

“Wha… _w-why_?” you ask softly. Was he gonna, like, tie you up or some shit? ~~Honestly you wouldn’t be that surprised.~~

 

“well… when i’m in heat it’s really, _really_ fucking intense. It’s not like how we have been. it gets pretty… heavy.” He explained and you noticed his blush had gone away.

 

“Okay… so, what safewords?” you ask, positioning yourself to sit crisscross style. 

 

“well, let’s keep it simple. we'll use colors. okay? green will mean everything’s okay, yellow will mean slow down, and red will be stop completely. good?” 

 

You nod and he says “okay, say it back to me.” You say it back to him and he kisses you. 

 

It starts out very gentle and soft, but then he gently bites your lower lip. It causes you to shudder and suck in air. He licks where he bit and then slips his tongue in your mouth. His taste was very sweet and oddly reminded you of cherry jolly ranchers. He gripped onto your hips and dragged you down so you head landed on the pillow and he once again straddled you.

 

He kissed down to your neck before looking in your eyes and saying;

 

“get ready baby girl. We're gonna be here a _while.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have baby making. Fite me.
> 
> ...did you guys catch the Buffy reference? Probably. 
> 
> You should check out my Tumblr, and my headcanon side blog.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sonamyluffer1011
> 
> Headcanon blog: https://skelesansation.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> I accept writing prompts, if you have any requests or asks please send them in, I'm very fucking lonely.


	5. Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This took way to long to update.
> 
> Have this trash.
> 
> Be my friend on Tumblr?
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically 100% smut. Little plot at the end.

He wasn’t lying when he said it was gonna be intense. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

He started by giving you a sweet kiss, making your lips tingle, almost as if they were vibrating. He kissed down the side of your face and licked your neck. You could feel every inch of your skin starting to get goosebumps. You shuddered and clutched at the sheets below you. His tongue left your skin all tingly, causing you to shiver slightly. He moved away from your neck and pulled your shirt over your head. You whimpered as the cold air met your skin. He smiled and kissed your stomach before unclipping your bra rather skillfully, and tossing it on the other side of the room. He pulled back and you quickly covered yourself, feeling rather insecure suddenly. The cold air felt like a slap in the face now.

 

He quickly moved your arms away, earning a whine from you, and he kissed in between your breasts. He went up to your ear and whispered “don’t hide from me. you’re so fucking beautiful y/n. you have no idea what you do to me.” His voice gave you goosebumps and made you visibly shiver. He smirked and kissed your earlobe before moving to trail kissed down your torso. He reached your belly button and stopped, starting to shimmy your leggings off. You lifted yourself up to help him, and he tossed them in the same direction as your bra. He smiled and pulled back to admire your body, now only in a red pair of panties. You blushed and squirmed under his gaze. He pressed a gentle kiss against your lips, sliding his hand into your panties. You let out a breathy moan as he starts to circle his fingers around your clit. The sensation is really indescribable, and it heats up your whole body, especially intense in the pit of your stomach.

 

“my god. you're so cute.” He says, continuing to torture you with his sweet fingers. You whine softly, biting your lip. Your hips grind against his hand involuntarily, and he let’s out a condescending chuckle. He pulled his fingers away and brought them to his mouth. He licked them as he stared in your eyes. You blushed and covered your face, not being able to hold back a little giggle. He looked so good right now.

 

“you taste sweet.” He says, and you can practically hear the smile on his face. “…i want a better taste.” As soon as he says that you look at him in disbelief. He wasn’t gonna… was he? Oh god. Please. You had always wondered what his tongue would feel like.

 

He smiled at the look on your face and started to remove your underwear. You find yourself excited, but also _very_ fucking nervous. He backed away to observe you again, and he let out a happy sigh. It made you feel good, the way he looked at you was like someone was looking at something they always wanted but could never have. He dodged down and spread your legs with one swift motion. You yelp and try to close them, but he quickly licks in between your thighs, going from your entrance to your clit. You moan loudly and he chuckles against you. His tongue made your skin vibrate and tingle. You moaned loudly whenever his tongue would roll over your clit, hands gripping the sheets tightly. The feeling inside your stomach was tightening, and you placed your hands on his skull desperately trying to find some sort of leverage. He noticed this, and he intertwined your fingers with his as he continued to circle his tongue around your clit. Your legs were twitching and you were having a really hard time staying still. His tongue felt just like you always thought it would; _amazing_. 

 

Suddenly he pulled away, and you immediately shot up and whined in protest. “No, no wait please! Don’t stop!” you beg him, surprising yourself. You didn’t usually beg or ask for anything. He gives you a smirk and starts to pull off his shorts. “don’t worry sweetheart. i’ll take good care of ya.” You felt yourself shudder at his words. He gently pushed you back onto your back and your head landed against the pillow. You felt nervous. It obviously isn’t your first time together, but you always got anxious before hand. Especially now, since you knew he wanted to have a fucking kid. You would be a shit mom, what were you thinking!? You were about to protest until he kissed you, hovering above you. You could faintly taste yourself, but it was overpowered by his taste. It felt so good, and you felt loved. Wanted. 

 

Gripping his jacket tightly, you kiss him back, trying to ease yourself into the idea of a family. A little Sans running around. Oh god, it would be a delinquent. You almost giggle at the thought until you felt the tip of his dick against your entrance. You let out a small gasp as he pulls back and looks you in the eye. “remember the safe words?” he asks softly. You nodded, going over them in your head. You really doubted you would need to use them, but whatever. Doesn’t hurt to make sure. You cling to him a little tighter as you feel him starting to push in. It stings, but you’ve grown pretty used to it at this point. You can feel him holding back. He’s tense, like he doesn’t wanna hurt you. He gets about half way inside of you before he briefly stops and asks “how you doin’ kitten?” His voice is very hoarse, and you can feel how difficult it is for him to stop and make sure you're okay. It makes your heart flutter that he cared that much. 

 

You realized then that you could use safewords just when he was asking you questions like this, so you did. “Green.” You answer, and he leaves a little peck on your lips as he starts to move again. He gets all the way in and you moan softly at the feeling of being so full. His smile is quick, but genuine. He gently starts to move out, and then back in. It stings pleasantly, and you can’t help but notice how noisy his bed is. It creaks with each thrust he does and it’s distracting. Suddenly, he speeds up. It isn’t to much, it’s just a little overwhelming. You force yourself to breathe, calming yourself in the process. You're okay. He does it again, and it’s weird. He hadn't done this any other time. He was always gentle until you were close. 

 

It hit you then that it must be the heat. He warned you it was intense and he was right. Something about him being in complete control was intimidating right now. He sped up again and it hurt this time. You wrap your arms around his neck and cling to him, whimpering out a quiet _“Y-yellow_.” And he immediately slowed down. You let out a little sigh of relief and he pulled back to give you three quick kisses. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, so you relaxed a little. The sound the bed was making was starting to annoy you a little, but you just tried to ignore it. His hands slid up to your breasts, where he gently started to tease your right nipple. You whined and turned bright red, snaking your hand up his jacket and starting to caress one of his ribs. He shudders a little, before speeding up a little bit. It didn’t hurt this time, it felt good. You let out a breathy moan and he chuckled. 

 

His laugh always made you feel small in a way. I wasn’t a bad feeling, just strange. Like he was something bigger than you really knew. His hand slid from your breast down to your clit. You mewled his name softly and he groaned. It felt so amazing. “how you feelin’ baby?” he whispers in your ear. It sends shivers down your spine, and pleasure towards your core. “G-green…” you moan out softly. He sped up again and you felt your end drawing close. You didn’t want to come yet though, so you decided to focus on something else. On the squeaking. Your letting out tiny moans by the second and he has his skull buried in you neck. He starts to suck on it and your so close-

 

**_SLAM_ **

 

“SANS WHAT IN THE-“ Papyrus stands in the doorway, frozen. His eyes go from locking with Sans’s, to your bodies, to locking with your eyes. Nobody moves for a couple minutes until finally, Sans says, “so, you gonna just stand there, or you gonna go?” and Papyrus blinks a few times.

 

“OKAY. BYE.” He says, slamming the door. You hear him fall down the stairs and you look up at Sans. His eye lights are out.

 

You have a feeling you won’t be finishing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I can only write when I'm on my monthly.


	6. Ache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL LOOK I'M NOT DEAD!?
> 
> Bet you werent expecting this to update.
> 
> LET'S GET BACK ON THIS STORY AFTER SEVEN MONTHS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live.

...He was still above you for about two full minutes before you decided enough was enough.

 

You snapped your fingers to get his attention and watched as he blinked a few times, his eye lights reappearing and then focusing down on you. Your face held concern, even as it was flushed and you were clearly embarrassed from being caught in this situation. He searched your face for a moment before he let out a soft sigh and leaned down to kiss your sweaty forehead. He leaned back down to your neck, and to your surprise, he started to kiss it again.

 

“..W-Wait, we… we’re not done?” you asked slightly breathy, not in complaint, but in surprise.

 

You were expecting him to be too mortified to want to continue, but apparently you were wrong. You felt him twitch inside you and realized he was still fully hard. How had Papyrus interrupting you not have deterred him in the slightest?

 

He groaned in response and you gasped as he started to thrust again, gently.

 

_ Okay, so no. You weren’t done.  _

 

\---

 

You couldn’t really feel your legs. 

 

You had been going at it for about two more hours after Papyrus had walked in, and he finally stopped because he had finally,  _ finally _ been satisfied, five orgasms later.

 

_ Thank God. _ You can only take so much before you collapse.

 

After he finally decided he was done, he had kissed you and then rolled off of you and started to get redressed. You couldn’t even move, so how the hell was he still able to even stand up? You were fine with literally never getting up ever again at this point. You were exhausted.

 

He had kissed you once and then told you he would be right back, and you didn’t even bother asking where he was going. You didn’t care. All you cared about right now was sleep, and maybe food.

 

...

 

_ Okay, yeah. Food and then sleep. _

 

You sat up and stretched, wincing a bit as you realized just how sore you really were. You looked over your body and almost cringed at the amount of scratches, bruises and bites. Some of them weren’t all that bad, but a few of them you were definitely going to have to disinfect and clean very well. There was a dull ache in your stomach and thighs, and you were pretty sure you were bleeding a bit from your crotch based on the amount of moisture you could feel. 

 

Your eyes wandered over the sheets. There was a bit of blood and… other fluids sticking to them. He had managed to kick the comforter off of the bed during the middle of it, so that had been spared. For now, at least.

 

You slowly shifted to the side of the bed and then gradually put your weight onto your legs as you stood. You managed to stand and then let out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding. But as soon as you took the first step, you fell. 

 

Luckily, your fall was cushioned by a pile of clothes that Sans never put away, and for once you were glad he was so lazy. You could’ve actually gotten pretty hurt if that wasn’t there to catch you.

 

You managed to pull yourself back up and then got dressed before making your way down the stairs, cautiously. You stepped into the kitchen and you were met with Papyrus. 

 

He looked down at you, and his face instantly turned bright red. Guess he was just as embarrassed and uncomfortable as you were at the moment.

 

“...Uh… hi,” you said awkwardly, shuffling your feet slightly. You had never been in this situation before. Should you just avoid each other completely for a week or two? 

 

You would probably be okay with that.

 

“HELLO. HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR PHYSICAL ACTIVITIES?” he asked, looking literally everywhere except for at you.

 

“Oh my God.” You swear you were about to explode. “Okay, yeah, we’re done.”

 

“GOOD. GOOD… Kind of disgusting,” he commented under his breath.

 

**_Oh, hell no, bitch._ **

 

You gave him a look. “...You know I’ve heard you and Mettaton going at it before. Don’t even start with me about sex being gross.”

 

His eye sockets widened for a moment, his face getting even brighter somehow. He cleared his throat(?) and looked towards the stove. “I WAS GOING TO MAKE SOME LASAGNA. WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASSIST ME?”

 

You were honestly very grateful for the subject change. “Yeah. Okay, sure.”

 

You both shifted to opposite sides of the kitchen. You sat at the table and started to cut tomatoes, and Papyrus was preparing the baking sheet and noodles by the stove.

 

Your mind started to wander back to Sans. So was the heat thing over now? Didn’t last that long if it is. Where was he anyways? You didn’t care at the time, but now you just wished he was here. Where was he going? It must be important if he had to leave  _ right _ after sex. You usually cuddled afterwards and he would give you affection and take care of you. Was he embarrassed? Is that why he left so sudden? Wouldn’t be very surprising. Most importantly, when was he gonna come back!? Usually you didn’t really mind when he went anywhere, but… lately you’ve been feeling rather clingy.  Usually  _ he _ was the clingy one and  _ he _ always wanted to be around you. He still did most of the time, but… any time he leaves anywhere for any amount of time, you miss him the entire time. 

 

You finished chopping the tomatoes and moved them into a bowl before standing and handing them to Papyrus for the sauce. He thanked you quickly and you gave him a small smile before moving your knife into the sink. 

 

You went back upstairs and decided to take a shower.

 

That should help soothe your aches and pains.

 

You stepped into the bathroom and slowly shed your clothes, looking over your marks in the mirror. They were  _ everywhere _ . You could feel the ache in each one as you looked them over, focusing on them individually. The biggest and most painful one was on your shoulder, right by your neck. You really hoped Papyrus hadn’t seen any of these, that would just make the situation even more awkward.

 

You tore your gaze away from the mirror and walked over to the shower, turning it on and making sure it was hot. You stepped in and hissed slightly as the water washed over you and started to clean your marks. Your thoughts of course went back to Sans and you swear you could feel your shoulder throbbing even worse just at the mere thought of him.

 

Why wasn’t he back yet? It had been at least half an hour at this point, so how long was he going to be gone for? 

 

Okay, to be fair, that really wasn’t all that long. But still, he left abruptly and at a weird moment, and it made the situation worse not knowing where he was. 

 

You started to wash your body, using the soap that was mostly unscented that Sans insisted you used instead of any scented products. He was weird about that. He always got upset whenever you bought scented shampoos and soaps. He never let you wear perfume either, and that frustrated you sometimes, but you never made a big fuss about it. It wasn’t worth it and you learned to pick your battles with him.

 

When you finished cleaning yourself you turned the water off and started to strain out your hair. You jumped the slightest bit when you heard the bathroom door open, and you felt that ache in your shoulder go away.

 

“...Sans?”

 

As soon as you said his name, the shower curtain drew back, and there he was. He looked tired.

 

“hey.” 

 

You blinked and then looked down, noticing the towel in his hands. He gave it to you and you wrapped yourself in it, feeling grateful he handed you one of the more fluffier ones. You stepped out of the shower and he wrapped you in a hug, clearly not caring about you being wet.

 

“Where’d you go?” you asked, nuzzling your face into his chest gently. 

 

He started to stroke his phalanges through your hair, gently untangling it. “had to go pick up a few things.”

 

You hummed softly, enjoying the feeling. “Like?”

 

“stuff,” he muttered softly, taking a moment to make sure your towel was secure around you before he picked you up like a baby. You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder.

 

You always felt so much more content when he was around. Safer. Less lonely. You had Papyrus around sure, but it was a different type of lonely when Sans wasn’t around. Like a part of you was missing, as cheesy as that sounds. It’s the only way you could really describe it.

 

He sat you down on the bed gently and kissed your lips softly before pulling back and then walking over to a corner in the room. You held back a cringe as you remembered how dirty the bed sheets were at the moment. You stood and started to dress yourself, turning away from him momentarily. You heard him shuffling, but didn’t pay any mind. You hummed softly as you put on your underwear. You heard him walking closer to you, and he wrapped his arms around you as you had just finished putting your bra on. You put your hands over his arms and leaned into him slightly, enjoying his warmth and the way you could feel his soul pulsing slightly.

 

He kissed your neck gently, causing your body to shudder slightly.

 

“can you do me a favor?” he asked, his voice gentle as he kissed your shoulder, right where he had bitten nearly an hour ago.

 

“H-Hm?”

 

“take this for me?”

 

You felt him reach into his pocket and then he held something out in front of you.

 

You blinked and looked at it.

 

A… pregnancy test?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Bruno Mars is gay?


	7. Test.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK I UPDATED
> 
> We're getting closer to the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I UPDATED AFTER LIKE THREE MONTHS!
> 
> Least it wasn't seven this time.
> 
>  
> 
> Adding here I've been doing fic trades n junk, so if you're interested in one either message me on Tumblr or we can work it out on here.

You took the small stick and turned around in his arms, giving him a look.  _ This _ is what took him over half an hour? A pregnancy test? What the hell? That was a fifteen minute trip, maximum! And it would be even less considering he could fucking teleport!

 

“...Uh… you took over thirty minutes to pick up a pregnancy test..?” you questioned, your gaze falling from his face down to the object in your hand. You weren’t exactly sure how to feel about this, considering it was just kind of sprung on you today. Neither of you really discussed it, he just… you  _ both _ just started going at it. Were you even ready for this? To become a parent?

 

Well, apparently this small stick was going to decide that for you.

 

You looked back up at him, noting the fact that his face had lit up a pale red, almost a pinkish shade.

 

“well, uh… heh, it’s not… exactly a ‘normal’ pregnancy test,” he explained, his line of sight now going downwards towards the test.

 

Your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“good question...is that a new bra?” His eye lights wandered down to your chest as he spoke.

 

You groaned softly and put the test down on the bed by the bunched up comforter. “No. It’s not. Can you stop avoiding my question now?”

 

“i’m not avoidin’ shit,” he replied, a little too quickly, his tone overly defensive. “i’m just tryna talk to you.” 

 

“Okay. Then let’s talk about this. Why is this so special?” you asked, walking over to your dresser. You heard him sit down on the bed as you pulled out a shirt and put it on before throwing on some sweatpants. 

 

“...your ass looks good in those,” he ‘complimented’ you, and you could feel his stare on your.

 

You groaned softly and turned to look at him again.  “You’re still doing it.”

 

“am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“am  _ not _ .”

 

You let out an annoyed sigh and sat next to him, picking the stick back up. You examined it a bit and realized it looked a bit more advanced than a human pregnancy test. Why were there two little screen thingys? Didn’t they usually only have one?

 

“...Sans.”

 

“...it…” he started before letting out a sigh. “it’s not from the store.”

 

...What did  _ that _ mean? 

 

“...Then…?”

 

“i got it from a friend. It’s… special. it’ll be able to detect if you’re pregnant now, even as the baby is a hybrid kid,” he explained, his line of sight drifting down to your belly.

 

...How would it be able to tell  _ already? _ You had sex a few hours ago, that didn’t even make sense.

 

“...How the hell will it be able to tell if I’m pregnant  _ now? _ ”

 

He chortled. “magic.”

 

_ Of course. _

 

“...Well, whatever. I guess I can try it,” you muttered before looking back up at him, “But why are their two screen thingys?”

 

“it’s supposed to be able to tell whether it’ll take on a monster or a human form.”

 

...This all seemed way too complicated for you.

 

“...Alright,” you said softly, standing up from the bed. You made your way out of the bedroom and back into the bathroom, where you quickly locked the door so he wouldn’t come in. There were a lot of  things you would share with Sans and let him see, but you using the restroom was not one of them. You refused to be on display like some lion at a zoo while he watched you pee on a stick.

 

You set the small stick down on the counter and started to remove your pants, noting how annoying it was that you  _ just _ put them on and they were already back off. You pulled down your underwear as well, and then sat down on the toilet.

 

You grabbed the stick once again, and then stuck it underneath you, and, well… You took the test.

 

After you had finished that, you set it down on the counter and cleaned yourself up before getting redressed. You sighed as you washed your hands, feeling a little ball of anxiety in your stomach.

 

Regardless of how chill Sans seemed about this entire thing, it was a pretty big deal. Bringing a child into the world was a big change.

 

What if it worked?

 

...What if it  _ didn’t? _

 

Would he keep trying until it did? You weren’t even sure you could handle anymore sex for the next three weeks after how hard he fucked you earlier.

 

…

 

You turned off the water and dried your hands, lazily, still thinking about everything. Were you both still going to stay  _ here _ with Papyrus? Would Papyrus even  _ want _ a screaming, crying baby here? He would probably get pissed if he ever got woken up in the middle of the night, so you probably shouldn’t raise a child here… but then there are other issues to take into consideration, like if you  _ were _ going to move out, where were you going to get the money for it? Hell, how were you going to afford  _ anything _ for this baby? You didn’t even know what Sans did other than sell hot dogs occasionally.

 

All of his other jobs were kept secret.

 

You decided to stop worrying for now, and shut off the light to the bathroom before walking about. You didn’t wanna see the results right now, and you were still overthinking. But, you could always discuss things with Sans  _ properly _ , later.

 

You went back into the bedroom, where you found Sans hadn’t moved. He was rubbing his thumb phalange against the sole of his palm, a habit you found he did often whenever he was anxious or overthinking.

 

You were pretty sure he was doing both.

 

“...Sans?” you asked, voice soft and cautious. He looked up at you, face a bit flushed.

 

“...hey. what’d it say?” he asked, and you could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of him.

 

You sat down beside him and laid your head on his shoulder.

 

“Dunno. Didn’t look yet.”

 

“...why?” he asked, clearly confused as he turned his head slightly to look down at you.

 

“...Wanted to wait for you. Got nervous,” you explained, tilting your head to meet his gaze.

 

His expression softened and he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

 

“...okay. wanna go see now or do you need a minute?”

 

…

 

...You really wanted to talk to him, but should you wait until after you know or just come out with it  _ now? _

 

...Fuck it.

 

“...Can I ask you something?” you asked him, softly.

 

“anything.” His answer was instant and confident. It encouraged you to continue.

 

“...What if this doesn’t work? Like… what if I’m  _ not _ pregnant,” you asked him, under your breath. You weren’t exactly sure of what you were afraid of… but you were anxious.

 

“...we can try again. doesn’t have to be today, of course, but… when you’re ready.”

 

You were a bit relieved. You had been worried you would have to fuck like rabbits all day, and you knew your body wasn’t up for that, not for a  _ while. _

 

“...Okay. Alright… b-but…if…  _ when _ we do have a baby, will we be staying here…?”

 

“...i was actually thinking about that too,” he said with a soft chuckle, “i don’t think so. i’ll buy us a house nearby, though, so we have pap just in case we need him… and skeletons like the cold, so… if it’s a skele-baby it’ll be comfortable.”

 

“...Skelebaby?” you questioned, playfully.

 

“...skelebaby.”

 

“...Pfft. Okay, I… I wanted to ask about money. I know you sell hot dogs, but come one, that’s not enough to raise a  _ baby. _ Hell, that’s not even enough to keep us alive. I know you’re doing more. Right?” you asked him,  _ praying _ he would tell you the truth.

 

He sighed after a moment. “...i have multiple jobs. you don’t have to worry about  _ what _ they are, or  _ where _ they are… just focus of the fact we have money, and we’re gonna be fine. alright?” 

 

“...” you knew that was the best you were going to get out of him, so you didn’t bother arguing, “...Alright.”

 

“good girl,” he muttered softly, kissing your head, “...ready to go look, now?”

 

“Mhm,” you hummed in confirmation.

 

He stood up and gently took your hand in his, before leading you back into the bathroom. He turned the light on and you just stared into the mirror as he picked up the test. You were starting to take notice of his  _ tired _ you really were. You looked exhausted.

 

Did him being away for that short amount of time really so  _ that _ to you?

 

A few moments passed, and he hadn’t said anything, so… you expected the worst. It didn’t work.

 

...But then you looked over at the test, and found you were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How y'all feelin?
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


End file.
